littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nelmamoohead
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Downloadable Content page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Since you seem to be more active here than most, I am leaving this here. I was asked to give the main page a bit of an overhaul for the release of LBP3 and I am contemplating what to do at this very moment. I left messages with the last active Admins but they havent, nor do I expect them to get back to me on ideas or their interest in visual changes. I didn't want you to panic if you see changes here and there and Im open to ideas. Im not sure how active you plan to stay here, but Adopting a wiki is pretty common and something you might want to consider doing here in the future. I am not part of the staff that makes those decisions but I can tell you how to go about it if you are not sure. If you think you are interested, I suggest first leaving a blog to see how other editors feel about you becoming an Admin here. If all goes well, then I would fill out the information at Adoptions. Awesome work here! Pinkachu (talk) 21:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adoption. Yes, absolutely. I have more than one wikia personally and I know several users who do as well. Also, I am slowing making changes atm, kind of playing with ideas.. so if you see something really blah on the mainpage, please ping me and I can hop into the chat room. Pinkachu (talk) 21:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adoption. Awesome! I put in my vote already. Still working with the mainpage. Gonna go look for more screenshots and images for the slider and siderail. Im also going to add a twitter and news feed for easier access to information. Pinkachu (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) (that eggshell color with the light blue wasnt favoring my eyesight at all, lol.) Visual changes Think I have made enough of a mess for one day. Not sure yet if I am keen on the background. Threw it together in PsP and it's not bad, but I'm no artist. If you can find a file you would think looks better and is 2k wide (or sharp enough to enlarge without losing too much quality), ping me and I will put it up if you aren't able to. Any other changes I made that you think are terrible, please say so and we can see if we can come up with better ideas. Im just here for the afternoon, but that doesn't mean I'm not around somewhere and I always check messages. Pinkachu (talk) 00:51, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Background If you still dont see 4 characters, try dumping your cache of your browser (CTRL+F5 for most of them). I had coworkers look and they see it ok. Ping me if you need further help and good luck with the adoption.... due to the lack of responses, I'm pretty sure you are safe to go ahead and apply. Pinkachu (talk) 21:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hi Nelma, My name is Knakveey, and like Pinkachu, I'm from community development. I copied a template/page to be used as a Parent Page for this wiki. You can see it here. I was hoping that you would be able to fill it out... I've only played the original LBP game and don't think I am as knowledgeable than you. However, if you're too busy or do not think you would like to, that's ok and I can do it :) Here is an FAQ and an example of a thorough ParentPage. TThe page doesn't need to look that good, just the simple template is fine too. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! Knakveey (talk) 22:32, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey Nelma, I would just put all the titles under the title section and all the known publishers. Or you can say something like; For a full list of the game series individual titles, click here. It's up to you in the end :) Thanks for your help! You're great! Knakveey (talk) 22:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC)